


Tribe and Harry Potter Crossover (Unknown Title)

by witchguy1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Tribe (TV)
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Crossdressing Harry Potter, Empath Harry, Enforcer Greg, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Insane Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Superpowers, Violent Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry Potter had an older brother and Harry had known about him since he was six years old and that his older brother's infuence his first year at Hogwarts where he had gained real friends. After the virus strikes Harry and his real friends escape Hogwarts without their magic but with powers. A few year had past sincethe virus before Harry and his older brother reunite for the first time since Harry was 18 months old.</p><p>SLASH.<br/>I also have no idea what to call my story. Got any ideas ?</p><p>Set in season 3 of The Tribe from Chapter two and onwards.<br/>AN: Ryan is still around but wasn't with Salene</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my new story.

On the 31st of October Harry Potter is sitting in the Slytherin common rooms with his three of his friends when Pansy Parkinson enters the common room in a panic. Harry asks her "what's going on Pansy ? did Weasley put something in your shirt or is Dumbledore trying to get me resorted again ?"

"no, it's neither of those, my parents just sent me a letter" replies Pansy.

"and you're worried because you don't like your future husband ?" asks Draco in a teasing way.

"no, you idiot, they sent me a letter telling me that a virus has been unleashed in the muggle world and it's killing muggle adults" says Pansy in a panic.

"wait, what ?" asks Harry as he stands up with shock.

"yea, they had heard from the ministry, the muggle government is trying to control the situation and try and find a cure for the virus" says Pansy.

"what are we going to do then ?" asks Draco.

"we prepare for the worst, we gather allies and we prepare for the worst" replies Pansy.

"she's right" says Theo before he says "I overheard some of the muggle-borns, they are getting letters from their muggle parents who have friends who have gotten sick, a few that have died and some of the parents have gotten sick too"

"are you sure ?" Harry asks Theo.

"yea, that's what I heard, they didn't even notice me" says Theo sadly with a frown.

"don't worry, we notice you and you are awesome" says Harry making Theo blush a bit which Pansy and Draco notice while smirking. The three of them leave the Slytherin common room leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Harry starts to think about his older brother, the one who he had a magical link with which someone had tried to block but couldn't. Harry thinks about the first time he had heard his brother's thoughts.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

A four year old Harry is locked in his cupboard for burning the food. He is sitting on his cot when he suddenly hears 'got to keep it clean, got to keep it clean, my dad says to keep everything clean'

"hello ? anyone there ?" asks Harry out loud before he thinks 'I must be imagining this'

'what the ?' asks the voice before he asks 'who's that ?'

'i'm Freak, who are you ?' asks Harry using his mind.

'I am Ramone, I need to get everything clean,my dad wants everything clean' replies Ramone.

2 years later

Harry had been talking to Ramone for the last two years before he says to Ramone with his mind'my isn't really Freak, it's Harry, My name is Harry Potter'

'I had a younger brother by that name but he died when the mad man killed my parents, he killed dad before he killed mom and my baby brother, he was only 18 months old, my real name is Ramone Sirius Potter' says Ramone with his mind.

'my full name is Harry James Potter, my parents died when I was 18 months old' says Harry with his mind.

'oh my god, you're my baby brother, you're alive, I've been mind linked to my baby brother and I didn't know it, I am so stupid' says Ramone with his mind.

'you are not stupid,if you are stupid then I am a freak' says Harry with his mind.

'you are not a freak, you are special, you have magic just I do but the current people i'm with doesn't like magic or me and my dad hates everything being dirty' says Ramone with his mind.

'the Dursley hate my guts and I don't know why but I'm guessing that it's because I have magic that they hate me' says Harry with his mind as a tear rolls down his face.

'now, now, don't cry, you are special and I'm going to teach you everything I know' says Ramone with sincerity using his mind.

'thanks, Ramone' Harry says to Ramone.

'no problem, little brother' replies Ramone before they get into a huge conversation which will shape them both in the future.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

Harry follows his friends out of the common room and he meets up with the bushy, brown haired girl he had met on the train. When harry reaches her he overhears Ron Weasley say to two other Gryffindors "she's a nightmare, honestly, it's no wonder she ain't got any friends" before Hermione bumps into Weasley's shoulder as she walk past. Draco, Greg, Pansy and Theo over hear what was said before Harry says to Pansy "you go calm Hermione down, she will be with us if that virus thing reaches us, I'll go knock some sense into Weasley"

"and we are coming with you" says Greg motioning to himself, Draco and Theo the latter two nodding in agreement before they storm over to Ron Weasley who are with two upset Gryffindors and Harry says to Weasley "what the hell ? you don't know who she is friends with, by the way, she is my friend"

"oh come on Harry, you don't expect me to believe that you would rather be friends with that know-it-all instead of us, right ? the hat made a mistake, you belong in Gryffindor but don't worry, Dumbledore is trying to get you sorted into your rightful house" says Ronald Weasley not knowing that what he is saying is pissing Harry off and Ramone who Harry is relaying everything Ronald had said to him with his mind says 'hit him, hit him hard' Harry smirks before he takes one massive swing and punches Ronald in the mouth before he says "she is my friend and I do belong in Slytherin, after all, only a Slytherin can talk to snakes" before he says in parceltongue which makes Ronald's face go pale "Hermione, Draco, Theo, Pansy and Greg are my friends, not you" the three Gryffindors just ignore the parceltongue before one of them says in an Irish accent "thank you for doing that, he was driving Dean, Neville and I crazy"

"what are your names ?" asks Harry ignoring Ronald.

"Seamus" says the guy with the Irish accent.

"Neville" stutters out, the chubby boy.

"Dean" replies the African american muggle-born boy.

"you're muggle-born, right ?" Harry asks Dean who nod before he asks "why ?"

"you been getting letters from your parents ?" asks Harry.

"yea, they are still a bit confused about the whole thing but I still get letters" replies Dean before asking why.

"ask your parents about a virus, a virus that had been released" says Harry.

"why ?" asks Neville.

"we heard a bit of a rumour and since I live in the muggle world" says Harry.

"you're worried about whoever you live with ?" asks Neville.

"no, they treat me like i'm nothing, I don't care about them but if the adults are dying, then a lot of kids are going to be without parents" says Harry.

"I'll write a letter now" says Dean.

"and I'll ask Dobby to take it to them" says Draco.

"who's Dobby ?" Harry asks Draco turning to him.

"Dobby is a house elf, he'll deliver the letter" says Draco.

"and help a muggle-born ?" asks Ron before he says "I bet daddy would be very angry about that, or maybe you are just faking being Harry's friend so that you can send Harry to you-know-who" he then turns to Harry before grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away and saying "don't worry Harry, I'm your real friend"

"fuck off" says Harry pulling his arm out of Weasley's grip. The eleven year olds are shocked at his language before Harry says to Weasley "don't touch me ever again or else you will see what I can really do" before he says "now get the fuck out of my sight" Ronald just nods before he runs away. The other three Gryffindors all look at Harry with shock while the three Slytherins who smirk.

The group then all start walking away from the scene as they are seen by an older Hufflepuff who has seen and heard the entire thing.

* * *

After Dean had sent the letter with Dobby, Dobby returns with a letter telling Dean that the rumours were true, that a virus had been unleashed in the muggle world, that it is air-born and that it could infect the wizarding world too. Dean replies to the letter. The eleven year olds all start panicking before Harry says "we need to not panic and to stay together"

"not panic ?" asks Draco looking at Harry before he says "that virus is possibly headed to the wizarding world and it will kill off every adult around"

"yea, but if we stick together, we will be fine" says Harry before he says "we need to warn the others"

"why ?" asks Draco. Just as Dean says gets a reply from his parents and he says "we don't need to worry about warning people, it will be in the prophet tomorrow since it's in the muggle newspapers"

"this will cause a lot of problems" says Theo.

"why ?" asks Neville.

"think about it, a muggle virus killing people, magical people getting infected" says Theo.

"the purebloods will try and kill the muggles to avoid infection but it won't work, it's already air-born" says Harry.

"he's right, the purebloods will want to kill the muggle to not get infected" says Seamus before he says "oh, no, my mam" with a panicked look. Seamus takes out a piece of parchment before he starts writing him mother a letter which he gets to Dobby.

Dobby returns with a letter from his mother telling him not to worry before it tells Seamus to look after himself and that she loves him if she doesn't see him again. Seamus starts getting tears in his eyes making Harry write a letter to his cousin Dudley to warn him about what's going to happen.

* * *

That night when everyone is at the Halloween feast, Professor Quirrel runs into the great hall yelling "troll, troll in the dungeon" before he says "thought you ought to know" and he faints forward. Harry says to Ramone with his mind 'there is a troll in the school, everyone is panicking'

"silence" yells Dumbledore before he says "Prefects will take the students to their dorms, teachers will follow me to the dungeon"

"but sir, the Slytherin dorms are in the dungeon and Ravenclaw are near there too" says Harry before he says "we all should stay in here, that way we are all safe from the troll" relaying the plan that Ramone had told him. Dumbledore is shocked but he puts on a mask and he says to Harry "an excellent idea, Prefects will keep the students in line while the teachers will follow me to the dungeons" and he leaves the great hall with the teachers following except Professor McGonagall who looks at Harry with suspicion before she calls him over and she asks "what are you planning ?"

"whatever do you mean, Professor ?" asks Harry looking up at her with an innocent look showing his glittering green eyes before he batts his eyelashes.

"I know you're up to something, I know that you never let the troll in, but I know that you are planning something" says Professor McGonagall.

"I'm leaving, something is happening in the muggle world and I want to get my cousin before it strikes my relatives" says Harry after a few minutes of silence.

"you mean the virus ?" asks the Professor before she says "yes, I know about the virus, so does Dumbledore but he doesn't want anyone to know about it"

"we should tell everyone" says Harry before Professor McGonagall nods and she takes out her wand before she casts a spell and she says in a magically enhanced voice "silence everyone, I have some news"

"what kind of news ?" asks Percy Weasley.

"I'm sure you've all heard the rumours going around today" says Professor McGonagall and as soon as she sees the students nodding she says "they are all true" sending a shock-wave of panic throughout the great hall before Harry yells "shut up" loudly before he says "let her finish"

"thank you, Harry" says professor McGonagall before she says "the virus is infecting adults and it has already struck a few magical adults"

"who has it struck ?" asks a fifth year Hufflepuff.

"the virus has infected half of the ministry, three of them are dead, including Lucius Malfoy" says Professor McGonagall shocking Draco before she says "I should also tell you"

"tell us what, professor ?" asks Hermione since she had been talked out of the bathroom by Pansy who is at that moment rubbing Draco's back.

"magic is disappearing from the world, a few wizards and witches have already lost their magic" says Professor McGonagall before she says "now, Mr Potter would like to say something" before Harry steps forward.

"hello, well, I heard about the virus today through rumours and everything but it was confirmed when I asked a muggle-born boy to send a letter to his parents while using a house elf, the guy's parents confirmed it and now me and some of my friends have decided to leave"

"leave ?" asks Ronald in outrage.

"yes, we will be leaving the castle to see our families, anyone who wants to see their families can join us but some of us will be sticking together after and if you don't want to hang around us, you can venture out" says Harry.

"when are you leaving ?" asks Marcus Flint.

"tonight" replies Harry.

"what ? you can't just leave, you need to learn your magic" says Ronald.

"didn't you listen to Professor McGonagall ?" Hermione asks Ron before she says "Professor McGonagall said that magic is disappearing, if magic is disappearing then we really won't need to learn it"

"Hermione is right" says Seamus before Cedric Diggory says "I'll join you"

"same here" says Dean.

"me too" says Neville.

"I am joining you too" says Marcus Flint.

"we will join you too" says the Weasley Twins in unison which makes Ron angry. Some other students all tell Harry that they will be joining him too before they leave the great hall to pack their stuff.

The day that magic had disappeared completely, the magical mind link between Ramone and Harry disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Harry Potter had an older brother and Harry had known about him since he was six years old and that his older brother's influence his first year at Hogwarts where he had gained real friends. After the virus strikes Harry and his real friends escape Hogwarts without their magic but with powers. A few year had past since the virus before Harry and his older brother reunite for the first time since Harry was 18 months old.
> 
> SLASH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> SLASH.
> 
> I also have no idea what to call my story. Got any ideas ?
> 
> Set in season 3 of The Tribe from Chapter two and on wards.
> 
> AN: Ryan is still around but wasn't with Salene

3 and a half years later.

Harry Potter, or as he is known now as Fox, is the leader of his tribe with several of the students from Hogwarts. The group all walk past a barrel that has the directions to the city, Fox says "let's get into the city and find a place to stay"

"good Idea, Fox" says Frost before he says "Vine and I will join you"

"OK" says Fox before he says "Tattoo" getting Tattoo's attention before Fox says to him "can you get wolfie out ? he will be eyes and ears while he is with us"

"of course, Fox" says Tattoo before he takes off his shirt to reveal his tattooed body which has a beautiful wolf. The wolf tattoo comes off Tattoo's body before Fox (Harry), Vine (Neville), Frost (Draco), Seer (Luna) and Seshat (Hermione) all head into the city, the wolf with them and with Ghost (Theo) following their every move.

They head into the quiet city and once they enter the city Fox stops and he says "I can feel fear here, there is so much fear, past and present"

"of course there is fear in the past, with the adults dying that is" says Frost before they see a group of about twenty people in blue robes with hoods making the small group hide as the wolf stays out in the open with Ghost, the wolf is spotted and the group of blue robed guys go over to it, ready to capture it before Frost steps out as the wolf runs away but not far from the others. Frost runs away from the blue robed guys leading them away from the others and Ghost follows.

* * *

Frost runs before he stops and he is captured, not knowing that Ghost is with him and he is taken to the mall where he is seen by a guy with long blond hair who asks him "who are you ?"

"I am Frost" replies Frost not knowing that Ghost is watching before the blonde guy asks "what tribe are you with ?"

"who says I'm with a tribe" replies Frost with attitude.

"then why are you in the city ?" asks the blonde guy just as a guy with blue hair enters the room. He then sees Frost and asks the blonde guy "Guardian, who is he ?" nodding at Frost.

"my name is Frost" replies Frost while looking at the guy before he gets hit across the face making Frost laugh and say "I've been hit worse than that"

"really ?" asks the blue haired guy.

"yea, but that's not your business" says Frost before Guardian says to the blue haired guy "Luke, introduce the Mallrats to there new friend in slavery"

"I am not a slave" says Frost before he is grabbed by the guards and he is lead by Luke to the others before he is thrown to them. The room's temperature drops a bit before Frost get control over his power and the temperature goes back to normal. The guards leave and one of the people goes over to Frost and says "hey, I'm Salene"

"I am Frost" replies Frost before he gets up and asks "who are the rest of you ?"

"Alice" says a chubby woman.

"Ellie" says a thin blonde girl.

"Patsy" says a Caucasian little preteen girl.

"Cloe" says the other preteen girl.

"Ned" says a chubby guy with red hair.

"KC" says a teenage boy with green spiked hair.

"Ryan" says a tough looking guy with black eyeliner

"Andy" says a boy with spiked red hair.

"Tally" says a girl next to Andy.

"and I am Tai-San" says an Asian girl before she says "I knew you were coming"

"really ?" asks Alice before she asks "how ?"

"I saw it, Frost and Ghost will come to the mall which will ignite their tribe to fight the chosen" says Tai-San with confidence.

"whose Ghost ?" asks KC.

"Ghost is a member of my tribe along with Vine, Seshat, Tattoo, Seer and a few others including our leader" replies Frost.

"who is your leader ?" asks Pride.

"his name is Fox" replies Frost.

"Fox ?" asks Ned with a scoff before he says "that name doesn't sound familiar"

"of course not, their tribe is from across the seas, they have travelled a long way to get here" says Tai-San before they all walk to the dining area and Frost asks Tai-San "do you meditate by any chance ?"

"yes, are you interested in meditation ?" replies Tai-San.

"I've been doing it for the last 3 and a half years, since I got my gift" says Frost.

"your gift ?" asks Ellie.

"my tribe and I all have gifts that are pretty useful" says Frost before he says "my tribe will get me out of here and they will destroy anyone who tries to stop them"

"destroy ?" asks Ned.

"Mischief and Mayhem, my two lovers by the way, will cause mayhem against these blue robed idiots" says Frost.

"they are more like blue robed freaks" mutters Ellie with slight anger.

"don't say that word" suddenly is heard in the room and Alice yells out "who's there ?"

"I am" replies Ghost becoming visible again and making Frost mutter "oh no"

"what's wrong ?" asks Salene looking at Frost.

"Ghost is one of Fox's boyfriends, we've known each other for years and Fox is very protective of Ghost" says Frost before he says "and with Ghost here, Fox will be extremely angry"

"what would Fox do ?" asks Luke entering the room.

"kill anyone who harms Ghost" replies Frost before he says "and the others will help him do it"

"others ?" asks Luke.

"yea, the entire tribe will enter the city and will destroy the chosen, killing them all" says Frost.

"but killing is wrong" says Patsy.

"we kill to defend our own" says Frost looking at Patsy.

"you kill to defend your tribe but you don't kill other people for the sake of killing people ?" asks Luke.

"yep" says Frost.

"so who are Mischief and Mayhem ?" asks Ellie wanting the details.

"they are a pair of twins, a pair who are best known for their pranks" replies Frost before he says "never ever accept anything from them, it could be a prank"

"sounds cool" says KC before he says "it must be fun dating a pair of twin girls" wiggling his eyebrows.

"who said they were girls ?" asks Frost while looking at KC who looks surprised before Frost says to the others "tell me everything that has happened in this city, it will make the time go faster in here" and that's what the Mallrats do until a little yellow bird enters the room flying before landing on Frost's shoulder making Frost smirk.

* * *

Fox and the others exit their hiding spot before they head back to the others to tell them that Frost was captured but that he probably has a plan. Mischief and Mayhem are mad but they start planning what they are going to do to the blue robed guys. Fox then asks "has anyone seen Ghost ?" everyone is silent before Fox says "he's not here, is he ?"

"no, sorry Fox" replies Tattoo.

"damn it, he should have stayed here" says Fox before he says to Tattoo "use your little sparrow to find Frost, I bet that Ghost is with him" Tattoo does what he is told before Seshat asks Fox "why do you think that ?"

"because they are best friends" replies Fox before Seer says "we must go to the greyhound racing building"

"why Seer ?" asks Fox.

"we will gain allies to help against those who have captured Frost and Ghost" replies Seer.

"you sure ?" asks Vine.

"yes, they will help us because they have friends you are in the same building as Ghost and Frost" says Seer.

"OK, lead the way Seer" says Fox with a smile before they are led to a building. They enter it and they confronted by a group with weapons which doesn't bother Fox who just says "take me to your leader, now" in a forceful way.

"and why should we take orders from you ?" asks a guy with long black hair.

"because someone had captured two of my tribe, someone who is your enemy, so we are here to make a truce between us but after we have gotten our tribe members, we can become whatever it is that you want, allies, enemies, anything but any harm befalls Ghost or Frost and the truce will go out the window"

"who are Frost and Ghost ?" asks a blonde haired teenage girl wearing an outfit with blue feathers.

"Frost is one of my best friends while Ghost is one of my lovers" replies Fox.

"who are you ?" asks a girl with braids.

"I am Fox, I am the leader of our tribe" replies Fox.

"well, I'm Amber" says the blonde haired girl who is approaching but is stopped by a guy with brown hair making Fox say "we would never harm a pregnant woman" shocking Amber and the others before a girl with short black and red hair asks Fox "how did you know that ?"

"that's my secret" replies Fox.

"you're cute" says the girl with braids.

"so not my type" says Fox.

"what do you mean ?" asks the brown haired guy.

"Ghost is a guy" replies Seshat before she asks "who are you all ?" the group all introduce themselves and they start planning there next move.

* * *

A week later the Guardian has declared Luke a traitor and most of the chosen guards have left the chosen. The elite guard of the chosen enter the mall under the Guardian's orders and they start searching for Luke who is still in the mall. Everyone is antsy about the elite guard especially Ghost who had to stay invisible to hide from them.

* * *

Another week later Frost is talking to the preteens about his tribe and he tells them "we have been across the world"

"why ?" asks Patsy.

"is it to search for adults ?" asks Cloe.

"well, when we first heard about the virus we were at our boarding school, our leader Fox had decided to leave our school and a few other students decided to join him, after we left we went to visit the members families to say good to them before we left and during our travels we got new members" says Frost.

"so you didn't search for adults ?" asks Cloe.

"no, adults were still around when we created our tribe, of course our government had tried to break us all up but we fought them and won" says Frost making Ned scoff before he says "you fight ? yea right"

"you want a fight ?" asks Frost getting up.

"you don't need to fight" says Ghost trying to stop Frost from fighting Ned but he doesn't get close before of Frost's powers. Frost then says to Ghost "no, I need to show him that I can fight and what I can do" before he turns to Ned and asks "do you want to know why my name is now Frost ?"

"what was your name before you became Frost ?" Patsy asks Frost who stops looking angry before he turns to Patsy and says "my name before the virus, before I became Frost was Draco"

"Draco ?" asks Ned.

"it's Latin, it means Dragon" says Alice.

"Dragon ?" asks Ned before he asks Frost "were your parents hippies or something ?"

"no, my parents were rich aristocrats who chose names from the stars and where was your name chosen from, Ned ?" replies Frost with a pissed off look on his face. Ned stammers out a reply before he just storms off leaving Frost feeling victorious and Alice follows after a few minutes.

"so your parents were rich ?" asks KC.

"yea, but all of our stuff is locked inside a giant impenetrable vault" says Frost.

"I bet I could get into it" says KC.

"any who have tried have all died" says Ghost.

* * *

A day later the elite guards of the chosen enter their rooms and they herd them into the main area where they see the guardian standing next to Tai-San. Alice and Ned are missing and the guardian starts making a speech and half way through the speech the guards bring out a huge bomb. Frost says to the Guardian "you are insane, but so is Fox"

"who is this Fox you speak of ?" asks the Guardian.

"not your fucking business" replies Frost just as he feels Ghost tap out that he is leaving in Morse code before he leaves the mall.

"you will respect me when you talk to me" yells the Guardian.

"no, I won't respect you, you are nuts" says Frost making the guardian mad but the guardian decides to ignore his anger in preparation for his plan

After a little while Alice and Ned are brought out and the Guardian announces that he is going to purify the place with cleansing fire making Frost a little nervous. Tai-San apologises to Alice about what's going on as what she was doing had made things worse.

Alice and Ned tell the group that they had made a hole in a wall which some of the young can get through they suddenly start fighting the guards but they are captured as well as the young ones but Luke appears and starts talking to the guardian and tries to talk the elite down. Luckily one of the young ones, KC had escaped with Ghost.

* * *

Fox and the others are all in the city when they hear the announcement and Fox just gets angry and he taps into one of the powers surrounding him and he makes all the windows around him explode which scares the others who don't know about his powers before they continue walking.

After an hour a boy with spiked green hair runs over to them and tells them that he has a way into the mall before Ghost appears next to the boy and confirms what the boy is saying to be true and Fox just walks up to Ghost before kissing him. They break the kiss before he says to Ghost "I want you far away from the mall, Tattoo will take you"

"what ? why ?" asks Ghost.

"because I want you safe" replies Fox before Lex says "we got to get into the mall" and they start making a plan as Ghost is lead away from the group by Tattoo. Fox, Bray, Vampire, Lex and Pride all follow KC to the hole in the wall.

* * *

In the middle of Luke's speech the elite start chanting Zoot over and over again before a group appear at the gates and with the group are Vine, Seshat and the rest of Frost's tribe except Ghost, Tattoo, Fox and Vampire. The one known as Amber starts yelling at the guardian who yells back before Tai-San starts talking to the Guardian as a guy with long black hair, a girl with braids, another guy with dreadlocks, Vampire and Fox appear and the guy with long black hair pulls Tai-San away from the Guardian before he tries to disarm the bomb but is stopped by the girl with braids.

Alice tries to tell Amber and the group to run, to save themselves before Fox stalks towards the Guardian just as before Zoot appears in front of the Guardian and everyone else making the guards run but Fox knows that it's not Zoot using his empathic powers but the Guardian thinks that it is and is whimpering as the not-Zoot tells him off.

After the not-Zoot finishes telling the Guardian off, the guardian tells them the code for the bomb before the elite guards try to attack Fox but Vampire steps in front of them and he shoves one of his hands through one of the elite's bodies, killing him before tossing the body away and he starts licking the blood off his hand and arm which scares the other elite guards and Frost says to Vampire "that was awesome Vampire"

"Vampire ?" asks Ned.

"that's his name" says Fox before he says to Vampire "clean off the blood, we need to deal with the Guardian"

"are we killing him ?" asks Vampire.

"no, we will put him in the cage for now" says Amber stepping forward

"of course" says Vampire bowing to her before he walks away which shocks Amber making Fox say to her "he only bows to those he respects, he bows to everyone in our tribe and no-one else because he respects them but I think that he must respect you too"

"which is a huge honour for someone that is not from our tribe" says Frost before he introduces himself as Vampire and Lex takes the Guardian away before Frost asks Fox "what was he feeling ?"

"who ?" asks Amber.

"the Guardian" replies Frost.

"scared, he is having a nervous breakdown" says Fox before he says "but it's only a small one and he will recover feeling more stronger than before"

"how do you know ?" asks Bray.

"I'm an empath, a very strong and powerful empath" replies Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.
> 
> Send comment and kudos.
> 
> THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET, I JUST NEEDED FOX AND THE OTHERS INVOLVED WITH THE GUARDIAN'S CAPTURE.
> 
> What should I do with the guardian ? Kill him or keep him locked up in the cage before being transferred to a prison of Fox's creation ?
> 
> Who do you think Fox's older brother is ?
> 
> What should I name Fox's tribe ? I'm thinking The Mystic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Three weeks after the defeat of the guardian and two weeks after the Guardian is sent to Fox's prison with Fox and the others escorting him to the prison where the Guardian will spend the rest of his miserable life. Fox and the others return to the city to find that no-one is around making Ghost ask "where is everyone ?"

"don't know, but I have the feeling that the city is in trouble, I can sense new fear" says Fox.

"it also means that your big brother is coming to the city" says Seer after coming out of a vision and they head to the mall not knowing that they are being watched on the security cameras.

* * *

At a building in the city a tall blonde boy is watching the group as they walk and he asks while watching the leader "now who are you, cutie ?"

"who is cute ?" asks the blonde boy's younger brother approaching his older brother.

"he is" says the tall blonde guy pointing at the leader who has long black and red hair which is tied into two pony tails.

"he looks a bit young, he looks around my age, Jay" says Jay's younger brother.

"I know but, he is gorgeous, Ved" says Jay.

"I agree" says Ved just as the twins arrive and one of them asks Ved "what do you agree with ?"

"what do you think about him ?" Jay asks them pointing at the guy with long black and red hair which is tied into two pony tails with emerald green eyes.

"he is just a Virt" says one of them in a rude way before she twin asks "why do you want to know ?"

"we just do" replies Jay.

"he is cute, for a Virt" says the rude twin before she asks Jay "why do you care ?"

"I think he is gorgeous" says the other twin.

"because I agree with Siva" replies Jay before turning towards the screen shocking the rude twin.

"you want him ?" asks the rude twin.

"yes, Java, he seems different from the others, I feel connected to him somehow" replies Jay.

"so do I" says Ved.

"well, I doubt that Ram will be very happy about that" says Java before storming off.

"what's wrong with her ?" Jay asks Siva.

"she's jealous" says Ved.

"oh, come on, Ved" says Jay not believing him rolling his eyes and the three of them watch the leader of the group lead them through the city before they end up out of the camera's range. They then report that the city is safe for their leader to enter and the twins leave to pick their leader up bringing with them the guards that are with their leader.

* * *

Fox and his tribe all walk to the mall and once they get there they see Lex laying on the couch and Frost asks "what happened ?"

"we've been invaded" replies Ebony.

"by who ?" asks Mischief.

"we don't know but they have weapons" says Pride.

"so do we" says Fox with a growl before he suddenly feels some pain and he topples over in pain, he then suddenly starts growing a pair of black fox ears and four black fox tail which have red tips at the end of them, his eyes also change, he grows sharp fox claws and he grows fox jaws. Once the transformation is complete Fox stands up and says "well, now this gives me a really good reason to be called Fox"

"definitely" says Frost before he says loudly "he is a Kitsune"

"a trickster spirit ?" asks Pride.

"I do feel like pulling a few pranks but first we need to deal with the strangers who have invaded this city" says Fox.

"I have a question first, actually I have three questions" says Ebony before she asks "first, is the Guardian locked up tight ? second, what the hell was that ? and third, how did it happen ?"

"OK first, the guardian is locked up tight, second, that was a creature inheritance, and third, it's possible because magic is returning to the world, meaning my mind link will come back and I'll be able to talk to my brother again"

"magic ?" asks Cloe.

"yea, before the virus, I was a wizard and I went to a school full of wizards and witches" replies Fox before he says "the people in my tribe were also students of that school except Seer, Tattoo and Big D"

"why those three ?" asks Ebony still not believing them.

"well, Seer was too young to go to the school, Tattoo is from Bulgaria and Big D was what we called a muggle before we found out that he was actually a wizard with his magic blocked,it was blocked by our old headmaster" says Fox before he hides his ears and his four tails but keeps the claws and eyes in plain sight.

"why would your old headmaster do that ?" asks Pride.

"because he was a manipulative old man who thought that I was a pawn in his war but after the virus struck, he died, alone and in pain, especially after the truth about him was released to the public" says Fox before he says "my brother is coming or is already here, I need to see him"

"when did you last see him ?" asks Salene.

"we've never met but we had a magical mind link, we talked a lot" says Fox.

"yea, that must have been what caused Fox to stab my dad after he tried to hurt him" says Big D.

"yea, it was" Fox says to Big D before he says "my brother told me to do it and to threaten him with his neck being cut open if he tried to hurt me again"

"he sounds dangerous" says Pride.

"he is, and so am I" says Fox.

* * *

A few days later Ebony and Jack head out to track the signal that the device that Dee had grabbed to it's the main device. They leave the mall with Fox wearing a red and black mask with a baseball bat in his hands, Ghost wearing a black mask with a whip in his hands, Vine wearing a plant based mask and Frost wearing a dark blue mask. They follow the signal before they get to a huge building before suddenly a group of the strangers attack them.

Fox, Ghost, Vine and Frost tell Jack and Ebony to run which they do before Vine uses his power of plants to entangle the strangers as Fox attacks them with his baseball bat before Frost grabs one of the guys and absorbs the guy's heat leaving the guy frozen solid. Ghost uses his whip to attack the guys and Fox tells the group to leave which they do not realising that their fight had been captured on camera, that Ebony had seen the fight and that the device had been dropped onto the ground.

* * *

The group meet up with Ebony and Jack before heading back to the mall where they tell the others about what had happened which includes Ebony asking Vine "how the hell did you control those plants ?"

"it's my power, I was always good with plants and it kind of developed into a power" replies Vine.

"and the ice thing that Frost did ?" asks Ebony.

"he was the ice prince of Slytherin and ice, frost and the cold became his power" replies Ripper (Pansy).

"what's your power then ?" Ebony asks her.

"heart ripping" replies Ripper.

"you can rip people's hearts out ?" asks Salene in shock.

"yea" says Ripper.

"why ?" asks Pride.

"I have no idea" replies Ripper.

"OK, tell us all, each of your powers" Ebony says to the Mystics.

"Pathokinesis" says Fox.

"Plant Manipulation" says Vine.

"Ice Manipulation" says Frost.

"Omnilegence" says Seshat.

"Tattoo Manipulation" says Tattoo.

"Clairvoyance" says Seer.

"Supernatural Strength" says Vampire.

"Invisibility" says Ghost.

"among other powers" says Fox before the rest can tell them their powers before Cloe asks "what's Pathokinesis ?"

"it's advanced Empathy" replies Seshat.

"Empathy ?" asks Cloe.

"to feel, manipulate and channel emotions" replies Fox.

"what do you mean channel emotions ?" asks Ebony.

"if I channel Vampire, I will gain his supernatural strength and I can shove my arm through someone" says Fox shocking the Mallrats and whoever else is there.

* * *

A few days later the Mallrats decide to attack the Technos with the rest of the remaining tribes in the city and the Mystics who don't use their powers. The Technos beat them and they are round up with all the Technos pointing their weapons at them before a tall blonde guy with a T on his forehead comes out and starts talking to them. Ebony stands up and begs for their lives which the guy considers before he takes a look at Fox who had been staring at the guy since he appeared and the blonde guy asks Fox "what's your name ?"

"Fox" replies Fox.

"which tribe are you with ?" asks the guy.

"The Mystics, we are not from this city" replies Fox before he stands up and says "we are just here so I can see my older brother"

"you have a brother ?" asks the blonde guy.

"yea, he goes by the name Ramone, he has black hair with eyes like mine" replies Fox making the guy think before he hears something from his leader and he says "our leader wishes to meet you"

"he ain't going anywhere without me" says Vine standing up.

"or me" says Frost standing up.

"or me" says Ghost standing up.

"I will also be joining you" says Vampire standing up.

"I'm not sure that's-" the guy starts to say before his leader allows it making the guy say to them "you five, follow me" before he turns to the Technos pointing their weapons at the tribe members and says "let them go, let them run back to their little homes"

The Technos stop pointing their weapons at the tribe members who all look at Fox and the other four who nod and shoo them away before they are lead to the leader of the Technos. They are lead by the blonde guy to a guy who turns out to be a guy in a wheelchair with Black with red devil horns and Fox smirks before he asks "so you're my older brother ?"

"yes, Harry" replies the guy says making the blonde guy, the twin girls in the room who look like Ebony and younger version of the blonde guy who had lead them in who is staring at Fox making Fox's older brother click his fingers at him and Fox's older brother asks the younger version of the guy who brought Fox "why you staring at my little brother, Ved ?"

"no reason" replies Ved before he looks away and Ghost looks at Fox who nods which Ved's older brother notices but doesn't comment before he asks Fox "your name is Harry ?"

"it's Fox now" says Fox before he asks "does it really matter ?"

"no, it doesn't" replies Fox's older brother before one of the twins asks Fox's older brother "since when did you have a brother ?"

"for about fourteen or fifteen years, we were separated when we were very young" replies Fox's older brother before he says "you all can call me Ram"

"nice to meet you" says Ghost before he says "I'm one of Fox's lovers, I bet that he will be getting a few more"

"do you care about that ?" asks Ram.

"no, it just means more sex for us" replies Ghost making the two blonde guys smirk before Fox says "someone's horny"

"how do you know that ?" asks Ved.

"I'm an Empath" replies Fox.

"just like I can turn invisible" says Ghost.

"I can control plants" says Vine.

"I can control Ice, frost and the cold" says Frost.

"I have supernatural strength" says Vampire.

"prove it" says Ved with a scoff.

"how do you want me to do that ?" asks Vampire.

"bend this" says Ved's older brother throwing a piece of metal at him which Vampire bends with ease before Ram says "my brother and his tribe are off limits with the guards"

"what do you mean Ram ?" asks one of the twins.

"he is not to be harassed by the guards, or anyone" says Ram.

"and if they did ?" asks the other twin.

"we will kill them" says Fox.

"how ?" asks Ram.

"Vampire could shove his arm through the guard or guards, or we will use our powers" says Fox.

"has Vampire done that before ?" asks Ved.

"yea, during the final battle against the Guardian and the chosen" replies Vine.

"was it fun ?" Ram asks Vampire who says "i did it to protect Fox from one of the elite guards of the chosen"

"good" says Ram before he asks "have you always protected Fox ?"

"yes, he is our leader, and I am one of his bodyguards" replies Vampire before Ram claps his hands together with a huge smile and says "that is fantastic"

"thank you" replies Vampire not bowing before Ved's brother asks Ram "why didn't you tell us about your brother ?"

"probably because we had never really met, but we always knew about each other" says Ram.

"how ?" asks Ved.

"you wouldn't believe it" says Fox before he says to Ram "we better get back to the others"

"of course" replies Ram before Fox says "but before we go" he turns to Ved's older brother and asks "what's your name, cowboy ?" in a flirty way making ved's older brother nervous and he looks at Ram just as Fox's hand trails down his body and he replies by saying "Jay, my name is Jay"

"well, Jay, I do hope to see you again sometime soon" says Fox in a flirty guy before he leaves with Ghost, Vine, Frost and Vampire following him. Java looks jealous while Ram just smirks at Jay before he says "I think he likes you"

"or maybe he just wants to play with him" says Java sounding a little jealous and a little amused.

"we never found out who was horny before they left" says Siva.

"that's true but I have a theory of who was horny" says Ram before he leaves with the twins following him while Java looks back at Jay.

* * *

Fox, Vine, Frost, Ghost and Vampire head back to the mall where they are met by Ebony, Salene, Ellie, Jack, Dee, Lex and the others who all start asking questions all stop once Fox holds his hand up to stop the questions before he says "the leader of the Technos is my older brother"

"what ?" asks Ebony in outrage.

"I was a little surprised too, he is interesting" says Fox before he says "the two blondes were hot though, especially the older one"

"I totally agree" says Ghost.

"so, he will join you and Ghost in bed ?" Mischief asks Fox.

"perhaps, it all depends on my brother" replies Fox before he says "but I doubt that my brother will have any objections to it, after all you should never get in between a Kitsune and their mates"

"you mean, the guy is your mate ?" asks Frost.

"yea" replies Fox.

"is that important ?" asks Ebony.

"yea, a Kitsune's mate is important especially if they have kids" replies Vine.

"but Fox is a guy" says Cloe before asking "how will he have kids ?"

"Male Kitsune can have kids, they can get pregnant and have kids but it only happens if they breed with their mates" says Fox.

"breed ?" asks Cloe.

"I know what that means" says Dee.

"what does it mean ?" asks Cloe.

"sex" replies Lex before he says "it means that Fox can only get pregnant if he has sex with his mate but if he has sex with someone else, he can't get pregnant" he then turns to Fox and asks "right ?"

"Lex is correct" replies Fox before he says "but I won't be getting pregnant any time soon"

"you never know for sure" mutters Ghost with a smirk.

"that's true" says Fox before he says "we'll just wait and see" with a smirk.

* * *

A few days later Fox is walking through the city, alone, thinking about the past few days and the meeting with his brother when three techno guards bump into him and one of them says "watch it, Virt"

Fox rolls his eyes and keeps walking. The guard who had spoken approaches Fox and is about to say something to Fox when Jay approaches Fox and says to Fox "hey, Fox" before he asks "how are you doing, today ?"

"I'm doing good, cowboy" replies Fox before he asks Jay "how are you doing, cowboy ?"

"I'm great, Foxy" replies Jay before Fox asks Jay "you want to ditch those guard guys and go somewhere to fuck ?"

"what ?" asks Jay in shock.

"I can sense your emotions, remember ?" says Fox before he says "I know that you want to fuck me"

"I do but I thought that you might want to go on a date" says Jay ignoring the looks from the guards which Fox doesn't ignore, Fox turns to the guards and says "fuck off, or I'll tell my brother that you're bothering me"

"what can your older brother do against us ?" asks the guard who had spoken to Fox earlier.

"delete you" replies Jay before he says "Fox is Ram's little brother, the one that you are going to stay away from"

"little brother ?" asks one of the other guards with widened eyes.

"yea, Ram is my big brother, now fuck off" says Fox before he diverts his attention back to Jay who walks over to Fox and kisses him. The guards rush off, ignoring Jay and Fox. Fox deepens the kiss and Jay breaks the kiss before he drags Fox to a building where he starts taking off Fox's clothes which Fox responses to by literally ripping Jay's suit open and taking it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


End file.
